


Bathtime Proposals

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: “There’s a ring in my pants drawer,” Nyx commented, brushing the backs of his fingers over Prompto’s cheek. “I’ll give it to you once I want to move.”“If it’s one of those gummy ones I’m still going to eat it.”





	Bathtime Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magiteks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/gifts).



When later asked, Nyx would come up with numerous romantic tales, each slightly more ridiculous than their predecessor, but each being something he had considered doing in the past. In truth, there was no real romance to speak of. They had been crammed into a far too small bath, both as naked as the day they were born, and done nothing but cuddle. The stress of the day finally melting away.

He wasn’t quite sure what it was that made him ask. Perhaps it was the way Prompto hid his face in his neck, fingers tracing the scars on his chest by memory alone. Maybe it was the soft noises he made and the way he was content to do nothing, that made him realise just how much he treasured the blonde in his arms. But no matter what it was, he didn’t realise the words had actually left his mouth until Prompto’s fingers stopped and the way the blonde sat up suddenly, taking care not to hurt Nyx in anyway.

“What?” He asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

Clearing his throat Nyx gave him a smile, settling his hands on Prompto’s hips. “Marry me.” He repeated. Prompto continued to stare down at him in bewilderment. Suddenly uncomfortable by the lack of reply, Nyx coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean...shit...you don’t have to. It was just...ah Six damn it.” He turned away in embarrassment, looking anywhere but at Prompto.

“Nyx.” Prompto said gently, reaching out to take his face in his hands. “You could have anyone in Insomnia. Why would you want to spend your life with someone like me?” Nyx frowned and sat up, ignoring the way a significant volume of water splashed over the edge of the tub. That was a problem for future Nyx.

“Prom,” He began “I don’t want anyone else. Bahamut himself could stand in my living room and offer me the combined powers of the Astrals in exchange for marriage and I would turn him down. You, Prompto Argentum, are my everything. You’re perfect, handsome. I’m not sure how you do it, but you put up with me when I’m at my worst. You don’t expect me to be something I’m not, you’re happy with the broken and sometimes stupid man that I am.” He took hold of Prompto’s wrists and carefully pried his hands away from his face, pressing a kiss to the back of each one. “If someone asked me to picture my life thirty years from now, the first thing I’d think of would be you. There’s nothing I want more than to spend my life with you. But if that’s not what you want, then that’s fine. I’m happy with what we’ve got now, and if it never becomes anything more then I’ll still be the happiest man in Eos because I was lucky enough to have you in my life.” Prompto bit his lip and ducked his head, turning away from Nyx.

“I…” Shaking his head Prompto looked back to him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You deserve someone so much better than me Nyx.” His eyes drifted to the barcode on his wrist. Nyx sighed almost inaudibly and brought the wrist in question closer to his lips.

“I love every part of you.” He whispered against Prompto’s skin, pressing a gentle kiss to the mark. “If anything, you’re the one who deserves someone better.” Prompto made a wounded noise in the back of his throat, freed his hands from Nyx’s grip and cuddled in closer once more. Wrapping his arms and legs around the Glaive’s waist with only a little difficulty and spilt water. “What’d you say sunshine? Want to spend a lifetime with this idiot?”

Prompto laughed into his chest, arms tightening around him. “Yeah, I guess I do.” They both shared a warm smile when the blonde shifted to look him in the eyes.

“There’s a ring in my pants drawer,” Nyx commented, brushing the backs of his fingers over Prompto’s cheek. “I’ll give it to you once I want to move.”

“If it’s one of those gummy ones I’m still going to eat it.” Nyx barked out a laugh, pulling Prompto back against his chest. Six he loved him. “You do realise Noct is going to be pissed that we didn’t tell him about us before you proposed.” Nyx hummed.

“A small price to pay sunshine.” An angry Prince was terrifying, yes. Especially when one considered his immediate access to an arsenal of weapons, but he’d fought worse. He’d go to the heart of Gralea and challenge the Emperor himself if he had to.

“What about Gladio and Ignis?”

“I’d let them break every bone in my body if it meant I’d be allowed to marry you.” Prompto leant back to look him in the eyes, his own twinkling with mischief.  
“Would you eat tofu if Ignis asked you to?” He teased.

“Prom, I’d eat every last piece of that daemon shit if that’s what it took.” It might kill him, but so long as they used a Phoenix Down on him it would be worth it. The smile on Prompto’s face certainly was. Prompto leant up to wrap his arms around Nyx’s neck.

“There’s something I want though.” He said with a slight roll of his hips.

“And what would that be?” Nyx teased.

“I really want to fuck my fiance for the first time.” Within seconds Nyx was on his feet, arms under Prompto and the blonde’s legs around his waist.

“Now that I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> For magiteks <3 I hope you like it darlin, sorry it's so short!


End file.
